The Last Chance
by BlackFox12
Summary: For the bingo challenge on Spanking World on LiveJournal. The bent over square on the positions line. Lorne chooses another path to shooting.


**The Last Chance**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the television series Angel and I'm not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** For the bingo challenge on Spanking_World on LiveJournal. The bent over square on the positions line. Lorne chooses another path to shooting

 **Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers up to the season five finale of Angel; AU; violence

###

"I've _heard_ you sing." But the gun wavered in Lorne's hand as his promise to Angel warred with what he knew was right. Yes, he _had_ seen darkness overwhelmng the human. And as far as he could tell, that darkness was winning.

But that didn't necessarily mean the human was beyond all hope. And, yes, he _owed_ Angel; but he didn't owe the vampire a life.

Lindsey breathed out slowly as Lorne lowered the gun, putting it away. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet, cupcake," Lorne said. "I'm not going to shoot you. That doesn't mean this is over. There's a reason Angel wanted me to kill you."

Lindsey leaned against the wall, a wry smile curving the corners of his mouth. "Too much of a coward to take care of me himself?"

"You're not one of the good guys, sweet cheeks," Lorne said. "You've always had the potential to go one way or the other, but each time you've taken a step into the light, you've taken another back towards the darkness. Angel thinks you're too much of a threat to stay alive. I might not agree, but that doesn't mean you can stay on the fence."

"You want me to join Angel Investigations? Helping the helpless and all that?" Lindsey's sardonic smile carried through in her voice.

"Angel's lost sight of what's important," Lorne said. "He's turning into what he's been fighting against. But _he_ won't let me help him."

"But you're going to help _me_?" Lindsey took a step closer to Lorne. "It's not that I don't admire your altruism, but I don't see how you plan to _change_ me."

Lorne glanced around the wrecked room. There wasn't much left standing, but there was just enough for what Lorne needed: a table that had survived the devastation mostly intact. Next to it was a wide piece of wood snapped off something. Lorne walked over and picked up the makeshift paddle. One end of it was splintered, but the surface was smooth. He tested it gently against his palm and then, with a decisive nod, turned to look at Lindsey. He pointed the paddle at the table. "Bend over."

Lindesy took a step back, his eyes as wide as if Lorne still held the gun trained on him. He shook his head, a note of disbelief creeping into his voice. "No way. I'd almost rather you _shot_ me than...than..." His cheeks turned red.

"I can't force you into position and I'm not going to fight you, cupcake," Lorne said. "If you can _convince_ me that you don't feel any guilt for what you've done so far, then all you'll do is show me that saving you is a mistake."

Lindsey closed his eyes. "I never said I don't feel guilty." The admittance was uttered in a low voice that only just carried to Lorne's ears. Opening his eyes again, his shoulders slumped and he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want a paddling."

"Which is exactly what will make this punishment effective." Lorne couldn't forget the images he'd seen last time Lindsey had sung. He couldn't lose sight of the fact the human needed to be held accountable; needed to be _punished_. Otherwise, it wouldn't matter what Lorne said or did. The human would _never_ reach his redemption.

Hardening his heart, Lorne pointed the paddle at the table again. He never wanted to cause physical pain to _anyone_ , but this wasn't about pain. It was about giving the human his shot at redemption; his last chance.

Lindsey stared at Lorne, his eyes focused on the paddle as he swallowed hard. Still bright red, he walked slowly towards the table. After one final, almost pleading look at Lorne, he bent at the waist and reached out to grab the far edge of the table.

Lorne moved to one side of the human and gave a few gentle taps with the paddle before he snapped it sharply against the jean-clad backside.

A slight hiss was the only reaction Lindsey gave. When the second strike landed, he clenched his hands so tight that the knuckles turned white. A third strike elicited a groan and the fourth caused his right leg to kick out.

After the fifth strike, Lorne paused to run his hand over Lindsey's bottom. He could feel a faint hint of warmth through the jeans and Lindsey let out a quiet, shuddering sigh.

"I'm going to give you the next five with your pants down," Lorne said quietly. "And while I'm doing that, perhaps you should think about just why Angel wanted me to kill you."

Lindsey flinched, but made no attempt to fight or resist as Lorne pulled his jeans down, revealing the human's white boxers, through which pink skin was starting to show.

The strike from the paddle over his underwear caused a sharp intake of breath. A soft whimper and groan escaped with each subsequent strike, until the last wrenched a harsh sob from his throat.

Lorne didn't say anything this time as he tugged Lindsey's boxers down. The human's bottom was a darker pink now, splotching to red in some places.

Gently tapping the paddle against his thighs, Lorne murmured, "This pain you're experiencing right now, cupcake? It's _nothing_ compared to what you've done to other people."

Lindsey let out a tiny, choked cry and then his body slumped forward as he began to sob, relaxing his tight grip on the desk. Somewhere through the sobs, choked apologies were torn from his throat.

"I know you're sorry, cupcake." Lorne didn't need to hear the human sing to feel his guilt and pain. They washed over him in a flood that would have sent a lesser being toppling to the floor.

Weathering the storm, Lorne lifted the paddle and let it snap against Lindsey's thighs. The blow was considerably lighter than those to his bottom had been, but Lindsey's loud cry indicated he didn't feel the difference.

"After this last set, you'll be punished for what you've done and won't need to feel guilty anymore," Lorne said gently. "You'll be worthy of forgiveness, cupcake."

Lindsey's sobs became louder, but his relief and belief in the words stroked over Lorne like cool water soothing a burn. He remained limp through the final five strikes that alternated between his bottom and thighs, only twitching each time the paddle hit.

By the time Lorne finished, Lindsey's entire bottom was bright red, with a few darker spots that would probably become bruises.

Dropping the paddle to the ground, Lorne rubbed his hand over Lindsey's back as the human's sobs quietened down to faint sniffles. He then helped the human to stand and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "You're forgiven, cupcake."

"Only by _you_." Lindsey reached back to rub his bottom and winced.

"It has to start somewhere." Lorne hugged him a bit tighter. "If you want the rest of them to forgive you, you'll have to work a bit harder at that."

Lindsey laughed a bit ruefully. "So long as none of them want to paddle my ass too, I think I'll be able to deal." He stepped back from Lorne and pulled his clothing into place with a wince. "Okay. I think I'm ready to face them now."

"Yeah. That's good to hear, cupcake." Lorne wrapped his arm around Lindsey's shoulders. "And I'll be right there with you."

 **The End**


End file.
